La mansion del silencio okatupagina 2
by miss.lilith
Summary: bueno, aca ta la segunda parte le la historia... espero les guste, es un final repentino...y no creo q se lo hayan esperadop^^
1. Default Chapter

** La mansion "Silent Okatu" ** continuacion  
  
Necesitas aver leído *La mansion "Silent Okatu"* para entender la historia...  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Lugar: Mansion Silent Okatu (famosa por estar hechizada)  
Fecha: 20 de febrero del 2015, 22:00 hs  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mientras tanto, Syaoran ya estaba desesperado por la ausencia de Sakura  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura ya estaba en el dormitorio, cuando volvió a escuchar sonido...  
  
pacpacpapcpapapapccppcapcpacacpacpapcapcapcpacp(muchos pasos)-se ecuchaban  
eeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhh QUIEN ESTA AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIII???????-Sakura  
  
De repente, se apagaron todas las luces, y Sakura, la muy cobarde, se tendió en la cama cabeza_abajo con la almoada en la cabeza, tapandose, ¬_¬ cobarde!  
De repende, se ecuchó abrir la puerta del dormitorio donde estaba Sakura, la muy tonta gritó   
no me coma! NO ME COMA!!! NO ME MATES!!!!!!!!!!-Sakura O_OU  
La muy niña se dió vuelta para ver a las criaturas, eran:  
  
1) Un payaso, de baja estatura, muy feo, tan tan que si un niño lo ve, le toma mala idea a los payasos, muy mala!  
2) Un fantasma de estatura normal, pero muy creible...  
3) Un horrible franquenstein, re alto...  
  
Sakura quedó desmallada, si tan miedo tenía de imaginarselos, verlos sería terrible...  
  
Cuando Sakura despertó, estaba atada a una silla, con una soga, fuertemente...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Syaoran ya nerviosisisisimo, vió una pequeña luz en aquella mansion...  
  
Tal vez Sakura esté ahi...voy a ir a ver!-dijo él...  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura tenia la boca tapada, los pies atados, al igual que las manos, no se podia mover ni un milimetro...  
Escucho un gran puertazo, por poco se muere de un infarto  
  
pacpacpacpacpacpacpacpac...-Escucho que algo o alguien subia las escaleras...  
  
La vulnerable de Sakura se volvió a desmallar...no era su día, por ahora^^  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Syaoran entró al cuarto donde había visto la luz encendida, con mucho cuidado...  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritó el, realmente desesperado...  
oh, no..Sakura...-dijo  
  
Sakura despertó- aaaaahhhhhhhhh.........Syaoran!!!!!!!!-dijo...  
Sakura, que te han hecho...-dijo ya aliviado...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mientras tanto...en la calle estaban el Payaso, Franquenstain y Fnatasma...  
  
Feliz reencuentro-dijo Frankenstain  
Feliz aniversario de comprpmiso-dijo Fantasma  
Feliz día de los inocentes-dijo Payaso  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*****FIN*****  
  
Nota: Haber si adivinan? Saben quiener eran estos tres?  
  
Frankenstain____Meiling disfrasada  
Fntasma_________La hermana mayor disfrasada  
Payaso__________Una de las hermanas menores disfrasada  
  
Se supone que eran solo Meiling y la mayor, pero la menor molesto tanto ¬_¬' que la tuvieron que llevar con ellas...  
  
Nota2: Espero que les haya gustado... cualquier comentario, sugerencia o otra cosa, mi msn hotmail es super_egresa2002@hotmail.com , si?  
No se olviden de leer *Premios anuales de las celebridades CardCaptor* 1 y 2!  
  
  
mmb90arg  
sh-chan  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
http://ar.groups.yahoo.com/group/sakurasparty_today/  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ 


	2. La mansion del silencio okatucapitulo 2 ...

**La mansion del silent okatucapitulo 2 pagina 1**   
  
Nota de humor: Este fic trae muchas expreciones con nombres de peliculas, nombres de canciones o artistas, o series, para darle un toke medio loquillo^^...   
PARA ENTENDER LA TRAMA de la historia, deves AVER LEIDO EL CAPITULO 1 de esta historia ( pags 1 y 2 ____ 


End file.
